Volver en si
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Una desconocida trata de hacer entrar en razón a Athena... podrá Jabu convencerla de no meterse en problemas


Nota: Esta historia sucede después de la saga de Hades, en la cual solo Saori sobrevive a esa batalla  
>Volver en sí<p>

3 años después...

La noche cae en Tokio, capital de Japón y una misteriosa sombra recorre las calles vacías de una lujosa residencial

Mansión Kido...

- Srita. Saori, aquí están los diarios de este día - dijo Taksumi

- Luego los leeré, hoy no estoy de humor - le contesto

Saori se estaba hundida en una tremenda depresión desde la muerte de sus 5 guardianes y ni el paso del tiempo había sanado la herida

- Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki; desearía que estuvieran aquí - pensaba mientras observaba las estrellas desde la ventana de su habitación

En el recibidor de la mansión

- ¿Taksumi, como sigue? - pregunto Jabú

- Sigue igual - contesto desanimado

- Creo que es momento de que hablemos con ella, Marín - dijo Shena

- Si, vamos; esto ya fue demasiado - le contesto algo triste

Luego de que las dos Amazonas se fueran

- Espero que las chicas puedan hacer que se reponga - dijo Jabú

En eso

- Señor - dijo un guardia

- ¿Que sucede? - contesto Taksumi

- Alguien ha entrado sin autorización a la mansión

- Suelten a los perros

- A la orden - le dijo al retirarse

Rato después a fuera, en los jardines; solo se oyen los quejidos de los perros al ser golpeados por una sombra que avanza hacia la casa, la cual al llegar abre la puerta principal de una patada

- ¿Quien eres tú? - dijo Taksumi alarmado

- Como te atreves a entrar así - dijo Jabú

Al parecer se trataba de una mujer, cubierta con una larga capa, como la de un monje y con su rostro cubierto; la cual no respondió ninguna de las preguntas y siguió su camino

- Como te atreves; ¡ ahora veras! - la amenazo Jabú

Jabú lanzo un golpe directo pero la desconocida volteo y contesto el golpe, golpeando su puño contra el de su agresor, en eso, Jabú comenzó a gritar de dolor, sin embargo; este no separaba su puño del de la desconocida

- ¿Jabú que pasa? - le grito Taksumi

Al observar ambos puños se da cuenta que tres cuchillas salieron del puño de la desconocida e hirió a Jabú

- ¿Megan? - dijo Taksumi

- Tarde como siempre, Taksumi - le contesto

- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas esto

- Eso a mi no me importa vine a lo que vine y nadie me va ha detener

- Señor... ¿Que sucede? - dijo al llegar un guardia al llegar

- Tragan el botiquín de primeros auxilios - le dijo

Luego de que Megan retirara sus garras del puño de Jabú, continuo su camino

- ¡Espera aun no puedes presentarte! - le grito Taksumi

- Ya te lo dije, eso no me importa

Cuando Taksumi se dispuso a detenerla, este choco contra una pared invisible y cayo al suelo; mientras tanto Megan llego a la habitación de Saori

- ¿Quien eres tú? - grito furiosa Shena

- ¿Que es lo que haces aquí? - dijo Marín

- Vengo por Atena

- No te lo permitiremos - contestaron ambas de manera agresiva

Sin embargo cuando Marín y Shena se dispusieron a atacar ambas comenzaron a flotar y salieron disparadas contra el muro, quedando inconscientes

- Cual es tu misión, ¿acaso vienes a acabar conmigo? - le dijo Saori con tono triste y sin voltear a ver a su enemigo

- Esa pregunta va para ti Atena - le contesto

- No entiendo de que hablas, si vas a acabar conmigo hazlo de una vez

- ¿Cual es tu misión Atena?

En otro lado

- Vamos Jabú tienes que derribar ese escudo, no se que sea capaz de hacerle a la Srita. Saori

- Lograría algo si me dejaras concentrarme - le contesto el caballero del unicornio

Saori volteo y vio a su enemigo el cual mantenía su rostro oculto

- Sigo sin comprender, ¿que es lo que quieres?

- Solo quiero que contestes a mi pregunta, ¿cual es tu misión en este mundo?, acaso no era la de mantener la paz en este planeta

- Si sabes la respuesta por que me lo preguntas

- Veo que no lees los diarios, ni vez las noticias...

- No quiero saber nada de lo que sucede en el mundo que amaban mis caballeros

- Entonces su sacrificio fue en vano, no mereces el titulo que se te da, ni el amor que ellos te tenían

- Como te atreves a decir eso - contesto molesta

- El mundo esta hundido en guerras, hambre y muerte; a pesar ustedes que acabaron con los dioses del mal, ellos siguen presentes aquí debido a tu debilidad, no mereces mas que la muerte

En eso Megan ataco directo a Atena y esta se defendió sin embargo mientras el combate se llevaba a cabo Saori recordaba la razón de por que sus caballeros la defendían antes, para ellos; ella era la esperanza y la paz, sin embargo el sacrificio de ellos le había afectado demasiado.

- Vamos Jabú tenemos que detener a Megan

- Para que la llamaste - le dijo el caballero

- Luego te lo explico, date prisa - dijo mientras corrían hacia la habitación de Saori

En eso Saori se dio por vencida y las tres garras del puño derecho de Megan daría en su frente de no ser por...

- ¡Megan basta! - grito Taksumi, haciendo que ella se detuviera

- No hay duda, eres caso perdido - le dijo a Saori dándole la espalda

- ¿De que habla Taksumi? - pregunto Jabú

- Ella vino desde América, con la misión de hacer razonar a la Srita. Saori

- A eso le llamas razonar yo solo creo que no es mas que...

- Algún problema - dijo Megan colocando las garras de ambas manos en su cuello

- ¡Megan!

- El hecho que Taksumi sea amigo de mi madre no quiere decir que siempre le haré caso, entendido; así que mas vale que no te atrevas a provocarme otra vez - amenazo a Jabú

- Ella tiene razón, yo no tengo remedio, sin Seiya y los demás, no soy nadie

- Vaya, vaya no puedo creer que la Diosa Atena no tenga ni idea de lo que es capaz

- ¿De que estas hablando?

Megan se quito la capa, mostrando que llevaba puesta una armadura femenina, la armadura del Guepardo, una de los guerreros de la libertad, los cuales no sirven a ningún Dios y se guían según su corazón

- Como hija de Zeus debes ser capas de volver a la vida a tus propios caballeros

- ¿Pero como?

- Pregúntale a tu padre, el Dios Zeus

Saori comenzó a sonreír, en eso despertaban Marín y Shena

- Bien vamos a descansar - dijo Taksumi

- Nada de eso - dijo Saori para sorpresa de todos - Taksumi que preparen el avión, vamos ahora mismo al santuario

- ¿Que paso aquí? - dijeron ambas amazonas al no comprender lo que pasaba

Mientras tanto Megan se coloco su capa y cubrió su rostro; se retiro tal y como llego, al llegar a la puerta

- Espera, ¿a donde vas? - la detuvo Jabú

- No tengo mas que hacer aquí, por eso me voy

- ¿Pero a donde?

- Desde cuando tanto interés por alguien quien muy bien podría ser tu enemiga

- De que hablas, no eres nuestra enemiga; haz ayudado a Atena

- No hablo de mi como caballero sagrado, sino como mutante

- ¿Mutante?

En eso Megan se quito la capa de nuevo y se quito los antebrazos de su armadura

- Quiero que veas bien esto

Jabú vio detenidamente sus puños y vio como las cuchillas salian de su mano

- Pero que...

Luego ella misma se corto la vena de su muñeca

- Que te pasa acaso estas loca, te quieres suicidar, déjame aplicarte un tornillo

Para sorpresa de Megan, Jabú rompió su camisa y comenzó a aplicar el mencionado auxilio cuando de pronto se detuvo al ver que la herida había sanado rápidamente, dejando a este con la boca abierta

- Esto es a lo que me refería - le dijo

Luego de colocarse la capa y la armadura

- Me voy, ya que no quiero problemas con los humanos; y no te preocupes, los veré en el santuario

Así ella se alego desapareciendo en las sombras, mientras Jabú se quedaba parado en la entrada de la mansión con el trozo de tela ensangrentado en su mano

Al medio día del día siguiente en el santuario

- ¿Aun no ha vuelto? - pregunto Kiki

- Seguramente el Sr. le esta dando indicaciones de como revivir a nuestros amigos - dijo Shena

- Eso... o un buen regaño por no estudiar sus propias habilidades - dijo de manera burlona Megan

- Como te atreves a insultar a ...

- Cálmate Kiki de nada te sirve pelear con esta salvaje - lo paro Shena

Megan hizo caso omiso al comentario, y salió del lugar

- ¿Por que tan sola? - dijo Jabú al pasar cerca de ella

- Ese no es asunto tuyo

En eso Saori llegó al santuario con una felicidad que contagiaba a todos a su paso

- Srita Saori - la recibió Taksumi

- Taksumi, ya se como revivir a todos;... solo necesito reunir lo que era mas preciado para ellos en su vida

- Eso será muy fácil - dijo Shena - tú eras lo mas preciado para ellos

- No, debe ser algo que no tenga que ver conmigo

- ¿Pero que puede ser?

- Ya se - dijo Kiki

- ¿De que hablas enano? - dijo Jabú

- De Seiya, lo mas preciado es su hermana

- Saika - dijo Saori

- De Shiryu, Sunrey - dijo Marina

- De Hyoga,...Eri - dijo Shena

- De Shun,... Yuneht - dijo Saori

- De Ikki,... - Shena guardo silencio

- Supongo que su hermano - dijo Megan

- Tienes razón, si revive Shun, Ikki podrá volver a la vida - dijo Saori muy alegre

- Cuando podemos empezar - dijo Marina

- Tendrá que ser dentro de dos días durante la luna llena - dijo Megan

- ¿Como lo sabes? - dijo Saori

- ¿Por que crees que estaba conciente de tus habilidades, Atena? - le contesto

Ese día fue el mas feliz de Saori, desde aquella cruel batalla, el saber que volvería a ver a Seiya y compañía, la mantenía contenta; además ya había tomado su decisión, daría la libertad a sus caballeros de llevar una vida normal mientras ella con la ayuda de la Fundación Kido haría lo máximo posible para cumplir su misión como Diosa Atena

El día de luna llena en la mañana, vemos a Saori y a Megan dirigirse a los campos donde entrenan los caballeros de bronce, ambas vestidas de civil sin armadura alguna

- Hola chicos - los saludo Saori

- Princesa Atena - la saludaron

- Están listos para la ceremonia de esta noche

- Estamos listos, y a tu servicio - dijo Jabú

- Bien vamos al palacio, pronto será hora de comer

Todos se retiraron cuando de pronto

- ¿Jabú a donde vas?

- Luego los alcanzo Saori, se me olvido algo

Jabú se dirigió a una roca junto a una columna y busco desesperadamente ante la mirada del grupo

- Rayos, estoy seguro que estaba aquí

- ¿Que buscas? - pregunto Megan al acercarse

- Estoy seguro de haber dejado una caja aquí

De pronto la columna cedió y se vino abajo

- ¡Jabú, cuidado! - grito Saori

La columna cayo y levanto una nube de polvo

- ¡Jabú! - gritaron todos

Cuando la nube bajo ven que Jabú esta a un metro de los escombros y que es Megan quien resulta herida

- ¿Que paso? - dijo al reaccionar - ¡Megan! - grito al verla herida

- Rápido llamen a los médicos - dijo Saori

- No se preocupen estoy bien - dijo Megan lastimosamente

- No te muevas voy a quitarte esto de encima - dijo Jabú

Luego de que le quitaran de encima los escombros, ella se levanto

- Auch! eso si me dolió, ... aquí esta lo que buscabas - le entrego la caja a Jabú

- Gracias por salvarme

- Se mas cuidadoso a la otra

Ya en la noche en los jardines de la sala principal; Saori reunió a las chicas en un palco cerca de ella y comenzó a concentrar su energía la cual se incrementaba conforme la luna llena salía en el horizonte, y frente a ella a una distancia de 7 metros un aura de color dorado empezó a brillar

- Srita. Saori - dijo Taksumi preocupado

- No te preocupes , ella estará bien - le dijo Megan quien vestía la armadura del Guepardo

La luz se intensifico a tal grado de que comenzó a cegar a los presentes momentos después, la luz cedió y todo volvió a la normalidad

- ¡Saori, estas bien! - dijo Jabú

Saori yacía en el piso débil y cansada

- ¿Lo logre?

En eso Megan se acerco a Saori y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de una manera muy extraña, cuando de pronto saco sus garras y ataco a Atena, clavándoselas en la nuca

- ¿Pero que haces? Megan - grito Jabú

En eso

- ¡Meteoro Pegaso!

- ¡Dragón naciente!

- ¡Polvo de diamantes!

- ¡Tormenta nebular de Andrómeda!

- ¡Fantasma del Fénix!

Los ataques fueron parados por un escudo de energía formado por Megan

- Si son ellos, vamos levántate - dijo Megan dándole la mano a Saori

Saori se levanto, dando a ver que en el momento en que ataco Megan ella había ocultado sus garras, pareciendo que realmente se las había clavado

- ¡Atena! - gritaron cinco voces a la vez

- Shun, Shiryu, Ikki, Hyoga,...Seiya - respondió Saori

Los cinco caballeros aparecieron de entre las sombras y corrieron hacia donde estaba Atena

- Atena estas bien - preguntó Shiryu

- Si, estoy bien; chicos - le contesto

Megan se retiro, seguida por una mirada de desconfianza por parte de Seiya y sus amigos; Jabú fue detrás de ella

- ¿A donde vas? - le pregunto Jabú

- Otra vez… esta bien te lo diré; simplemente voy de regreso a casa

- Regresaras a América

- No tengo otro lugar a donde ir

- ¿Por que no te quedas con nosotros?

- ¿Por que crees que elegí ser una guerrera libre?

- Megan - dijo desconcertado

- Ya cumplí mi misión, así que no tengo por que quedarme - dijo alejándose

- Espera - la detuvo

- ¿Ahora que?

- Toma

Jabú le entrego la caja que había perdido esa mañana

- ¿Que hago con esto?

- Ábrela

Megan la abrió, se trataba de un collar con el dije gemelo de un unicornio

- Consérvalo como muestra de mi amistad - le dijo Jabú mostrando la pareja de ese dije en su cuello

- Gracias

Megan se le acerco y le dio el que ella tenia puesto, era como una diara con un guepardo grabado

- Pero este collar es parte de tú armadura - le dijo

- Es la armadura de un caballero libre por lo tanto, te ayudara cuando seas libre

- ¿De que hablas?

- Atena les prometió la libertad, ese collar te ayudara a elegir tu camino

Ella le coloco el collar en la muñeca y este tomo forma de brazalete

- Seria raro ver a un hombre con un collar de este tipo, no crees - le dijo riendo

- Tienes razón - dijo sonrojándose

Megan le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se alejo dejando a Jabú parado o mas bien paralizado en la entrada del santuario

Fin...


End file.
